A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to meters, and more specifically, relates to automatically returning a meter to normal operations subsequent to performing test operations.
B. Related Art
During the test mode operations of a meter register, the pulses received by the register are not added to a customer's billing data. If the register is inadvertently left in the test mode, the customer may be under-billed. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method/means to automatically return a meter register to normal billing operations after a pre-determined length of time has passed.